Mutterseelenallein
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo yang seorang homosexual menyukai sahabatnya, Jongin, yang notabene seorang Homophobic. Pada saat ulang tahun Jongin, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya.


**Prompt Code**

051

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kim Sohyun, Sulli, Slight!ChanBaek

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

Mentioned Kyungsoo x girl

 **Author's Note**

Hai readers! I hope you'll enjoy this story! Dan buat yang ngeprompt prompt ini, maaf ya jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi! Aku nulis cerita ini gak maksimal karena aku tiba - tiba dilibatkan dalam berbagai macam urusan (alah alesan lu) hahahaha.. tapi beneran kok! Oh ya, saran aja nih. Coba ya baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu For life tapi pakai earphone biar dapet feelnya hehehe. Dan kalo kalian mikir "Dih endingnya apaan sih?! ga ngerti deh gajelas lu thor!" coba ya kalian tebak heheeh. Aku emang sengaja bikin kayak gitu :^) buat yang berhasil nebak nanti author kasih hadiah doa aja ya biar sehat selalu hehehe.

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo yang seorang homosexual menyukai sahabatnya, Jongin, yang notabene seorang Homophobic. Pada saat ulang tahun Jongin, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya.

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _Mutterseelenallein_

Semua berawal dari masa – masa aku ada di bangku SD. Aku memang seseorang penyendiri. Aku tidak mahir membuat teman, dan aku pun tidak mahir berbicara di publik. Banyak juga yang tidak ingin berteman dengan ku karena mata ku yang besar dan pipi ku yang sangat gembul. Mereka menganggapku jelek.

Namun semua berubah saat aku mengenal Jongin. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menghampiriku. Ia juga orang pertama yang menganggapku temannya. Aku juga masih sangat ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali menghampiriku.

"H-hai.. nama ku Jongin, siapa nama mu?" saat itu aku sedang memakan bekal di kantin dan tiba – tiba Jongin menghampiriku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus merespon apa, hanya menatapnya dan merasa badan ku terbeku.

"M..mm a-aku.. Kyungsoo.." responku dengan suara yang kecil. Jongin yang mendengar jawabanku saat itu pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapanku dan mulai makan. Sejak itu pun persahabatan kita dimulai.

-.o0o.-

"Sial! apakah dunia sudah gila?"

Aku yang sedang makan pun terkejut saat Jongin tiba – tiba datang dan berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa Jong? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo _Hyung_. Aku hanya kesal saja, karena tadi pagi saat aku sedang sarapan sambil menonton berita, ada berita bahwa Jepang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis! Apakah dunia sudah gila? Bagaimana jika Korea Selatan juga _Hyung_? Ah, aku pastinya akan pindah negara kalau begitu."

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Jongin pun hanya bisa diam. Aku merasa tersinggung dan sedih secara bersamaan. Sebagai seorang _homosexual_ , aku merasa tersinggung bahwa ada orang yang sangat menentang hal itu. Dan aku juga sedih karena aku tahu aku jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah.

Aku sangat serius dalam pemikiranku hingga aku pun tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jongin terus menerus mencolek badanku.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau diam? Apa tanggapanmu _Hyung_? "

"O-oh.. mm menurut ku sih tidak apa – apa Jong, 'kan dengan hal itu dilegalkan, banyak populasi orang _gay_ berkurang di negara ini bukan? Pasti banyak orang _gay_ dari negara kita pindah kesana untuk menikah bukan?" Aku sebenarnya pun tidak menyangka perkataan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Wah.. mengapa aku baru menyadari itu? Hahaha… Kyungsoo _Hyung_ memang paling pintar ya.." ucap Jongin sembari mengusap – usap rambutku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalaku.

-.o0o.-

Suhu yang mulai mendingin menandakan datangnya musim salju. Musim salju adalah musim yang paling kusuka, karena pepatah berkata bahwa jika kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai pada saat salju pertama, cinta kita pun akan abadi selamanya.

Datangnya musim salju pun juga mengingatkanku pada _Winter Prom_ yang di adakan tahun lalu di sekolahku. Tahun lalu sekolah kami di kejutkan karena untuk pertama kalinya muncul pasangan sesama jenis, mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin datang ke acara _prom_ tahun lalu, karena aku tahu pasti aku akan sakit hati saat melihat Jongin datang dengan perempuan lain. Jongin memang terkenal sebagai seseorang yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan di sekolahku, hubungan terlama yang dijalin Jongin hanyalah 1 bulan, tapi dengan muka setampan itu, apakah ada wanita yang mampu menolaknya?

Namun karena ajakan saudaraku, Sohyun, aku pun dipaksa untuk datang menjadi pasangannya di acara _prom_ tersebut.

"Aish _Oppa_! Ayolah kau harus mandi cepat! Supaya aku bisa menata wajah dan rambutmu!"

"Ugh, berisik sekali kau. Iya ini aku mandi sekarang!"

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku pun menyempatkan untuk mencukur janggut di dagu yang sudah muncul sedikit. Haduh, sebenarnya menurutku tidak terlalu terlihat sih, tapi aku lebih memilih mencukur daripada di marahi oleh Sohyun.

" _Nih_ , aku sudah mandi. Ayo cepat rias aku.."

"Baik _Oppa_! Hmm.. jas _Oppa_ kan berwarna merah _velvet_ , bagaimana jika aku mendandani mu seperti Exo Bai xian? Yang matanya merah itu loh _Oppa_!"

"Apa?! Sudah gila ya kau? memang kamu kira kita mau ke acara _red carpet_ apa? kita hanya pergi ke acara _prom_ Sohyun!"

"Aduh _Oppa_! Tapi mungkin dengan dandanan seperti itu, Jongin _Oppa_ akan tertarik se..dikit? Hehehe…"

Ya, memang seluruh keluargaku mengetahui bahwa aku seorang _homosexual_. Keluargaku pun sangat memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka, contohnya saja pamanku sudah menikah dengan suaminya di Amerika tahun kemarin. Dan pamanku pun masih di sambut dengan hangat di keluarga kami.

"Ah.. itu pasti tidak mungkinlah.. tapi, baiklah jika kau memaksa!"

"Halah, bilang saja kau ingin memikat Jongin _Oppa_! Hahahaha…." Sohyun mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mengejek. Aku yang mendengarnya pun hanya memukul lengannya dengan majalah yang menjadi referensi Suhyun.

"Aduh! kenapa sih _Oppa_ selalu jahat terhadap wanita?! Huh, pantas saja tidak ada yang ingin bersamamu, kau kasar sih!"

Aku yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa dan berdiri untuk mengejarnya. Dan ya, seperti yang kalian baca, kita hanya menghabiskan 15 menit untuk saling kejar mengejar.

-.o0o.-

Setelah sekian lama proses persiapan, aku dan Sohyun pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Saat turun dari mobil, Aku pun mengajukan tangan ku kepada Sohyun untuk menggandeng tangannya. Setelah itu, kita berdua pun memasuki tempat _prom_ tersebut.

Dentuman musik yang keras menyambutku saat memasuki aula. Aula yang dulunya hanya berwarna putih dan biru, sekarang sudah terhias dengan berbagai macam warna, terlihat juga panggung yang sekarang sedang ditempati oleh _DJ_.

"Kyungsoo _Oppa_! Ayo berdansa!" ajak Sohyun.

"A-ah aku tidak mau! aku akan duduk saja! kau hampiri saja teman –teman mu sana, mereka sudah memanggil kamu sedari tadi."

"Ah! Ya sudah, tolong jaga tasku _deh_ kalau begitu.."

"Dengan senang hati Nyonya~" ucapku sambil mencolek pipinya.

Setelah menempati meja yang sudah ditentukan, aku pun memilih untuk bermain _handphone_ sembari meminum _fruit punch_ yang tersedia di meja. Setelah beberapa menit bermain ponsel, tiba – tiba aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku pun menengok dan melihat Jongin yang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku pun kehabisan kata – kata karena paras Jongin yang terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Dengan rambut model _pompadour_ , jas hitam _velvet_ , dan parfum beraroma _woody_ dan _musky_ yang sangat ku suka.

" _Hyung_! Kau bilang tidak akan datang hari ini! Mengapa kau disini? Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahku.

"S-sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin datang Jong, tapi aku dipaksa Sohyun.."

"Oh begitu.."

"Mm..kalau kau datang dengan siapa? Jadi bersama Soojung?"

"Ah, sudah lah lupakan saja _Hyung_ , dia tiba – tiba meninggalkanku dan malah pergi bersama Taemin."

"Wah, aku baru tau seorang ' _Playbo_ y' bisa di campakkan," ucapku di selingi tawa. Jongin yang mendengar ucapanku pun juga ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya didalam hatiku, aku pun merasa senang bahwa Jongin datang sendirian, dengan itu aku pun tidak harus merasa sakit hati bukan?

"Ngomong – ngomong _Hyung_ , tumben sekali riasanmu bagus seperti ini! Kau jadi makin tampan seperti anggota _boyband_!" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aduh.. ngomong apa _sih_ kau Jongin? Kau lebih cocok dibilang mirip anggota _boyband_ tahu!" balas ku.

Kita berdua pun menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berbicara dan menari untuk beberapa menit saja.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, kita pun sampai di penghujung acara. Bagian dimana kita menentukan _Prom King_ dan _Prom Queen_. Nominasi untuk pemilihan _Prom King_ antara lain Park Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kim Jimin. Otomatis aku pun memilih Jongin. Kita masing – masing menulis di secarik kertas yang diberikan saat memasuki pintu aula.

Proses pemilihan pun berlangsung sekitar 20 menit, dan semua kandidat pun diminta untuk menaiki panggung. Proses penghitungan suara pun dilakukan secara terbuka.

"Dan titel _Prom King_ dan _Queen_ 2016 jatuh kepada…"

Aku pun berharap Jongin akan terpilih menjadi Prom King, karena jumlah suaranya dan jumlah suara Park Chanyeol seri!

"Park Chanyeol dan Lee Jinri! Saya persilahkan untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari _Prom Queen_ terlebih dahulu?"

Aku yang mendengar hasilnya pun sedikit kecewa, tapi mengingat Chanyeol adalah anak yang sangat terkenal dan sangat baik, mungkin titel tersebut cocok untuknya.

"Um.. aku ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memilihku, dan juga aku berterima kasih kepada Sunhi yang sudah mendandaniku hingga menjadi cantik seperti ini! Terima kasih semua!"

"Dan silahkan _Prom King_ kita, Park Chanyeol!"

"Umm.. _mic check one, two, one, two_ yo!"semua orang pun tertawa sedikit mendengar ucapannya. "Pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yang memilihku, dan aku ingin berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku, Byun Baekhyun, karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mengurus diriku hari ini. Byun Baekhyun, _I love you_!"

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut, seluruh aula pun hening. Aku melihat Jongin sangat terkejut dengan hal itu.

Akhirnya karena _MC_ yang cepat tanggap, ia pun menutup acara dengan cepat. Setelah itu banyak yang pergi ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menyelamati mereka, karena orang – orang pun tahu bahwa butuh tekad yang sangat kuat untuk memberi tahu hal seperti itu. Saat aku ingin menghampiri mereka, tiba – tiba aku merasa di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Sudah _Hyung_ , tidak usah buang – buang waktu ke pasangan laknat itu. Kau nanti tertular oleh mereka."

Aku yang tidak bisa apa – apa pun hanya mengikuti Jongin untuk duduk kembali.

-.o0o.-

Sekarang sudah jam lima pagi, aku berdiri di tepi sungai han untuk menantikan salju. Ditemani dengan mantel hangat dan susu panas, aku pun menanti dengan sabar. Sebenarnya aku juga mengajak Jongin, tapi sepertinya ia terlambat. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin pun datang dan membawa cemilan untuk kita berdua.

" _Hyung_ , maaf aku terlambat! Tadi kartu _subway_ ku bermasalah sedikit!"

"Tidak apa – apa Jong, yang penting kau datang."

Lalu tepatnya pada jam setengah enam, salju pertama pun turun. Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ ku dan mengabadikan momen tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu tidak kalau kita berdua saat salju pertama turun, kita akan bersama selamanya?" Aku yang sedang memotret salju pertama pun berhenti dan menghadap Jongin.

"Ah.. benarkah?" Aku pun pura – pura tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Ya, benar. Semoga saja persahabatan kita akan berjalan dengan lama!" ucap Jongin sambil merangkul ku.

"Ya… persahabatan.. kita semoga saja berlangsung lama. "

Sepertinya ekspektasiku terlalu tinggi.

-.o0o.-

Aku dan Jongin menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru bersama. Tak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki 2017. Usaha ku untuk berhenti mencintai Jongin pun juga gagal tentunya. Hal yang tak kusangka adalah mengapa Jongin rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menghabiskan malam natal dan tahun baru bersama ku?

Saat malam natal, kita berdua pergi untuk menonton bioskop dan menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kafe. Di saat itu, rasa admirasiku untuknya pun semakin bertambah. Dia juga mengajakku berdansa di tengah – tengah parade dansa.

Saat tahun baru, ia menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku. Dan sesaat sebelum jam 12 malam, ia mengajakku ke _rooftop_ apartemenku untuk melihat kembang api. Dan tahun 2016 pun kita tutup berdua.

Sebentar lagi tanggal 12 dan 14 Januari, hari ulang tahunku bersama Jongin. Kita sudah terbiasa merayakan ulang tahun kita pada tanggal 13 Januari, dan kita hanya merayakannya berdua saja.

Rencanaku nanti, aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku kepada Jongin. Karena ujian masuk perguruan tinggi akan datang, sehingga mungkin sekarang adalah saat – saat terakhir aku bisa menemuinya.

-.o0o.-

Saat tanggal 13 datang, aku pun pergi ke sebuah tempat makan yang sudah di tentukan Jongin untuk makan malam. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat beberapa anak dari sekolah kami.

" _Hyung_ , tidak apa – apa ya jika aku membawa teman – teman ku? Ibu memberikan ku uang lebih dan menyuruh ku mentraktir teman – temanku juga."

"Tidak apa – apa Jongin. Oh ya, aku ada hadiah untuk mu. _Happy birthday_ _Kkamjong_!"

"Terima kasih _Hyung_! Maaf aku tidak membelikan mu apa – apa.."

"Tidak apa – apa Jongin!"— _melihat senyum mu saja sudah ku anggap sebagai hadiah_ —"Traktir aku saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Selama acara kami berlangsung, aku mempunyai perasaan sesuatu yang buruk akan datang. Apakah ini tanda aku tidak usah menyatakan cinta ku kepada Jongin? Ah.. tapi aku sudah menantikan waktu ini sejak lama.

Namun sedari tadi Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan temannya, aku hanya di ajak bicara untuk beberapa saat saja. Aku pun merasa sangat canggung saat ini juga.

Saat sudah sekitar jam 11 malam, aku pun mengajak Jongin untuk keluar sebentar.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ , ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Uh.. aku ingin berkata bahwa..mm… aku.. berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau sudah ada di sisi ku sejak dahulu kita masih kecil. Dan aku pun sangat mengagumimu Jong.." ucap ku dengan terbata – bata.

"Maksudmu _Hyung_?..."

"I-Itu Jongin.. A-aku…mencintaimu.." saat aku menyampaikan hal itu aku merasa badan ku terasa ringan karena rahasia yang ku simpan selama ini pun akhirnya ku lepas juga.

Namun waktu pun sudah menunjukan 11.12 dan aku tidak mendengar apa pun dari Jongin.

"Jongin…. kenapa diam?"

Jongin pun hanya tertawa kecil lalu tiba – tiba ia menatap mataku. Dan aku pun merasa didorong sampai aku jatuh di jalanan yang keras dan kasar.

 _Satu pukulan_

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah menyukai ku?! Apakah kau senang Do Kyungsoo saat kau melihat ku tak berpakaian sehelai pun saat kita pergi ke sauna waktu itu?!"

 _Dua pukulan_

"Apakah kau senang orang yang ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri ternyata menyukai ku?!"

 _Tiga pukulan_

"Dasar kau biadab Do Kyungsoo! Aku mempercayaimu selama ini dan ini yang kudapatkan?! Enyahlah dari sini, sampah!" dan aku merasa tendangan di pinggangku beserta ludah yang ia buang ke mukaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di trotoar, aku merasa darah keluar dari hidung ku dan pandanganku pun semakin kabur. Dan sepertinya sudah takdir bahwa rumah makan yang kita kunjungi berada di tengah – tengah area yang sepi.

Langkah yang buruk Do Kyungsoo..

-.o0o.-

Sendiri. Itu lah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Setelah bertahun – tahun aku tidak merasakan kesendirian, sekarang rasa ini muncul lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua kepedihan yang kurasa. Orang – orang pun tidak peduli melihat seorang anak laki – laki berjalan sendirian ditengah kota dan berpakaian lusuh.

Aku terus berharap semua hal yang ku alami baru – baru ini adalah mimpi, tetapi sepertinya Tuhan juga sudah mulai membenci ku. Semua hal yang kuharapkan tak kunjung di kabulkan olehNya.

Persetan tentang mitos berdua saat salju turun. Apakah yang memulai hal itu puas bahwa seorang anak laki – laki yang mepercayai hal bodoh seperti itu sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Aku selalu berharap untuk dicintai oleh seseorang, aku selalu berharap untuk di dambakan oleh seseorang, tapi seorang yang kuharap pun enggan mencintai dan mendambakanku. Apakah salah karena aku berbeda?

Aroma kopi di rumah makan yang kulewati meningatkan ku pada di saat kita menikmati malam Natal hanya berdua saja. Dimana kau membuatku mencintaimu lebih. Dimana kau menunjukkanku senyum yang sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi.

Saat sampai ditujuanku, aku pun berhenti dan melihat sekelilingku. Gedung pencakar langit menghiasi kota Seoul, lampu – lampu warna warni menghiasi kota yang sibuk ini. Bunyi air dan bunyi kendaraan menghiasi ricuhnya malam, dan udara yang dingin memeluk tubuhku.

Potret orang – orang tertawa yang ku lihat, membuatku iri pada kebahagiaan mereka. Apakah mereka pernah merasakan hal yang kuhadapi? mengapa mereka sangat bahagia?

 _Apakah kamu mempunyai rahasia?_ Tadinya.. sekarang semua rahasiaku sudah terbongkar.

 _Apakah kamu lelah?_ Ya, sangat lelah.

 _Apa yang menjadi permasalahan mu?_ Satu hal yang sangat bodoh telah kulakukan dan membuat orang yang kucinta membenciku.

 _Lihatlah langit yang biru!_ Hahaha.. Bodoh. Sekarang saja malam hari. Malam yang gelap karena tiada bintang yang terlihat.

 _Mau menonton film di bioskop?_ Jika Jongin yang mengajakku, mungkin aku mau. Hahaha..

 _Pergi dan temui seseorang yang kau rindui!_ Orang yang ku rindu saja membenci ku..

 _Besok tak usah datang lagi!_ Ya, aku tahu. Mulai dari sekarang aku tidak akan kemana – mana lagi. Aku hanya akan sendiri disini, mungkin ditemani oleh beberapa jiwa yang kesepian seperti diriku.

Ku lihat ponselku dan waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Kupejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

 _Happy birthday_ Jongin, semoga aku bisa melupakan mu, dan semoga kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia…

-.o0o.-

-END-


End file.
